Reassurance
by Marorin5
Summary: In a family dinner, Gohan and Videl have an announcement to make—the fact Videl is pregnant. Everyone celebrates the news. Gohan is overjoyed himself, though he can't help but feel nervous, especially the day his daughter is born. Will he be a good father, or will he not, he wonders. Well, maybe some reassurance from Chi-Chi can help! R&R! Idea from: XOXOserenityXOXO. One-Shot.


**Hiya! Marorin5's here! The following story is a little one-shot which XOXOserenityXOXO asked me to write in PM. I agreed so here we are! It's a Gohan & Chi-Chi (not as a couple!) one-shot that has to do with the birth of Pan. The plot of this one-shot was created by XOXOserenityXOXO, so the credit goes to her. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot! Enjoy your reading! :)**

* * *

**_Reassurance_**

* * *

It's been four years since the battle against Majin Buu. Everything has been peaceful since then. The Z-Fighters could finally continue with their normal lives, not worrying about any villain to appear once again. Though there were some things that changed. For starters, Son Gohan married Videl Satan for some few months now. The happy couple moved to Mount Paozu, their house just next to Gohan's parents' house. Gohan loved his parents and little brother way too much to be far away from them and Videl liked the Son Family, too, and was more than happy to become one of them.

Actually, they usually eat together and visit each other—which is not that hard considering the short distance between both houses. Today was no different. The five members of the Son Family sat at Goku and Chi-Chi's table, talking, laughing and enjoying being together. They were having a lot of fun, but Gohan and Videl were both nervous for some reason. Gohan tried to get his thoughts together. He couldn't help but wonder how his family would react to the news… Hopefully, they'll react well—oh, what is he thinking?! Of course they'll react well! Gohan sighted, he would have to tell them sooner or later.

Gohan stood up, and gulped. "Mom, Dad, Goten… Videl and I have an announcement to make," he said, trying not to sound nervous.

Videl, understanding what Gohan was talking about, stood up as well. "That's right. We'd like to share something with you…"

Goku blinked. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Did something happen?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly.

"No, Mom. Nothin' bad at least," Gohan smiled.

"What's up, Big Brother?" Goten blinked.

"You guys… I'm…" Videl took a calming breath. "…I'm pregnant."

There was silence as the family tried to digest the news. "Pregnant…?" Chi-Chi asked.

Gohan nodded and smiled. "That's right."

Suddenly, the family erupted with cheers. "Congratulations, you two! Gosh, I didn't know you had it in ya!" Goku laughed, patting his son in the back.

"I'm gonna be an uncle! I'm gonna be an uncle! Wait 'til I tell Trunks!" Goten cheered.

Chi-Chi burst into tears and hugged her eldest. "Oh, my baby boy is all grown up! Now you two are going to be parents! Oh, I am so happy for you! I'm gonna have grandbabies!"

Gohan and Videl smiled happily. It wasn't that bad telling them after all!

* * *

After they finished eating, Chi-Chi told them all to go to the living room while she finished the dishes. Goku offered his wife help but she told him not to worry about anything and go. And so, Goku, Goten and Videl went to the living room while Gohan stayed on the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked as her son didn't follow the others.

"Are you sure you don't want any help, Mom?" Gohan asked. "Usually you want Dad, Goten and I to help."

"Oh, not today," Chi-Chi replied cheerfully. "I'm way too happy to ask for help. I mean, I'm gonna have grandbabies!" Gohan chuckled. His mother had always wanted to have some grandbabies to spoil ever since he could remember.

"Heh heh, yeah…" Gohan laughed. "I still can't believe I'm gonna be a father!"

Chi-Chi chuckled. "Yeah, well, it's always a surprise. I remember when I told your father I was pregnant with you."

"Was he shocked?" Gohan asked.

"Actually, no," Chi-Chi admitted. "He knew from even before I told him. Something about a 'disturbance in my Ki' and a 'change on my scent'… But he sure was happy!"

Gohan smiled. "Yeah, well. I don't know about the scent but I do remember the disturbance in your Ki when you were pregnant with Goten. I remember I didn't know what it was and I was _really _worried, but then you told me you were pregnant."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Yeah, I still remember how happy you were when you found out you were having a brother," she said.

"Yeah, I was overjoyed!" Gohan laughed. "I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl?" he asked, thinking on his future son or daughter.

"Hopefully, it'll be a girl," Chi-Chi said. "I'm tired of having only boys around the house! A girl would be nice for a change!"

Gohan laughed. "Yeah, well, we'll see."

Chi-Chi smiled at her son. He's grown so much… He was going to be a father now! "Alright, I finished the dishes. Let's go with your father, brother and wife now."

Gohan nodded. "Alright!" And so the mother/son duo went to join their family in the living room.

* * *

Nine months has passed since that day, and Videl was now going into labor. Everyone who knew Gohan or Videl came to the hospital. The Son Family and all the Z-Fighters and their families came. Mr. Satan came too, along with Majin Buu and Bee. Even Gohan and Videl's high school friends, Erasa and Sharpner, came to see their two best friends' child. Gohan left the hospital room where his wife was to go look for some ice cubes for her. He was so nervous! Today his child was going to be born! There were million questions going through his mind. Would he be a good father? Would he do it right? Would the child like him? What if he does wrong?

"Gohan?" a voice called from behind me, driving the man out of his thoughts.

"Oh, hey, Mom," he smiled softly, turning around to face his mother.

"Where are you going?" Chi-Chi asked curiously.

"Me? To get some ice cubes for Videl," he said.

"Oh." Chi-Chi noticed Gohan's nervousness. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah," Gohan admitted. "I'm a little nervous about me being a father. I-I mean, what if I'm not good enough? What if I do something wrong? What if… what if I'm a… bad father?"

"Oh, Gohan," Chi-Chi smiled sympathetically at her son. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure you're going to be a very good father."

"Y-You sure?" Gohan asked. "I mean… I've never been a father before."

"But you'll learn to be one," Chi-Chi smiled. "Think about your father, for example. He didn't have any idea about how to be a father. He didn't even have a father figure, yet he still learned how to be a father."

"And a very good father, too," Gohan smiled. He had always thought his father was the best father in the whole wide world, even considering the times Goku has been away dead or fighting bad guys.

"See? And you have what he didn't have," Chi-Chi smiled. Gohan looked confused. "A father figure," she told him.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah, you're right, Mom," he said. "I'll try to be the best father I can be!"

"That's the spirit!" Chi-Chi smiled. "Besides, it's not like you and Videl are on your own. You have me, Goku, Goten, Piccolo, Bulma, Mr. Satan and everyone else. Actually, you'll have Goku, Goten and I next doors. You two will be fine. And if you need anything, feel free to come ask to our house."

"Thanks, Mom," Gohan smiled and hugged his mother. "I appreciate it."

Chi-Chi smiled and hugged her eldest. "You're welcome, son."

* * *

"She's so pretty," Videl said with tears in her eyes, looking at her daughter in her arms.

"Yeah, she is," Gohan smiled, feeling prouder than he ever did before.

Suddenly the door opened, and in came Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten and Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan gaped when seeing the baby. "She's so pretty," the Earth's champion said.

Goku nodded. "She sure is," he agreed.

"What's her name?" Chi-Chi asked, looking at her granddaughter.

Gohan and Videl glanced at each other and smiled. "Her name is Pan," Gohan said proudly. "Son Pan."

"Son Pan, huh?" the Ox-Princess repeated. "I like it."

"Yeah, it has a ring to it," Goku agreed.

"Hey there, Pan!" Goten greeted the baby in a cheerful manner. "I'm your new uncle, Goten!" he grinned. Pan opened her little eyes and stared at her uncle. She grabbed some of his hair and pulled. "Ow! Hey! No fair!" Goten protested, while everyone laughed at the scene.

"She really is cute," Chi-Chi commented.

"Yeah," Goku smiled. "Say, mind if I hold her?"

Videl smiled and shook her head. "Not at all," she said giving Goku the child.

"Hey there, Pan. I'm your Grandpa, Goku!" he said in a baby like tone. Pan laughed in her grandfather's arms.

Mr. Satan walked besides Goku and grinned. "And I'm your other Grandpa, the one and only, Hercule Satan!" he said making a funny face. Pan laughed some more.

"And I'm your Grandmother, Chi-Chi," Chi-Chi smiled and tickle Pan a little, making the baby laugh. "Nice to meet you!" she grinned.

Gohan and Videl smiled seeing their first daughter with her grandparents and her uncle. Suddenly, Gohan was not nervous any more. The moment he saw Pan, he was sure he'd be a good father. He just knew it. And besides, it wasn't as if he and Videl were alone. They had their whole family and their friends to help them. And for that, Gohan was glad.

* * *

**There! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! You too, XOXOserenityXOXO! Hopefully this was up to your expectations! :) Please leave a review! I love reviews! But then again, who doesn't? xD Well, until next time!**


End file.
